Innuendo
Big Time Rush is known to have some innuendos and ambiguous actions/quotes, although it is a show meant for tweens and young teenagers to watch. Many TV shows have hidden innuendos (like iCarly), to attract teens and possibly (young) adults. Innuendos In The Episodes Season 1 Big Time Audition *Gustavo used "bad words" on Logan. *When Carlos asked "What's the worst that could happen if I try to break him (Kendall) free?", Logan answered “Juvenal detention for one prior mooning" meaning that Carlos had been naked out in public. Big Time School of Rocqué *Katie said "What about I kicked your bacon?" maybe reference to a males "private part". *When Kelly says "Did you even look at the papers I gave you?" it shows that the toilet paper was out, and Carlos took the paper. Big Time Party *Camille wanted to be all over Logan. Big Time Bad Boy *When they guys arrive to the crib and they are acting as bad boys. Carlos is by the window and you hear people gasping meaning he showing them his "Full Moon". Big Time Break *Logan said he wished to be a girl and Mrs. Knight freaked out. This leaded to Logan crossdressing to get into an all-girl school to meet his idol. Big Time Jobs *One of the magazines James read had the word 'sexy' in it Big Time Sparks *Gustvo said that he had a big "present" for them in his closet. Season 2 Big Time Sneakers *A running gag in the episode was Mrs. Knight seeing James and Logan doing very ''strange things *Later, when Jennifer Knight saw Kendall dressed as a girl, she freaked out. Big Time Contest *When Kendall, Katie and Gustavo checking over cabana. They are all ''shocked ''on what they see. Big Time Guru *Gustavo bursts into the boy's room and pulls out a knife. *One of the fake record producers said that Gustavo's song should be in the TOP TEN REASONS TO KILL HIMSELF. Big Time Wedding *The King of Kerplankistan said something that sounds similar to a very bad word. Big Time Crush *Logan cross dresses. Big Time Prom Kings *James was dressed as a girl and Camille was dressed as a boy. *James and Logan even won "Prom King and Queen" and slow danced together. Big Time Move *Kendall asks his mother how he can fix their friendship and Mrs. Knight said, "with love". *Kendall then looks at her awkwardly and she said, "love can be many things", meaning Kendall was thinking of making love than to show it. Season 3 Big Time Returns *While Lucy is trying to run away from James, she accidentally pushes Kendall and falls on top of him. Big Time Double Date *Lucy was saying to Kendall "Go away or I'll rip —" and then she got cut off. Big Time Surprise *James and Jett crossdress and James almost kissed Beau. Big Time Merchandise *When Gustavo and the boys are fighting inside the recording booth, Kelly goes in there and yells some words that cannot be heard in the episode (she may have been cursing). Big Time Babysitting *When Carlos was reading a magazine, there is a shirtless guy hugging a girl with a bikini on the cover. *Babylace says he'll start by going to the bathroom, and then stands there while Kelly looks freaked out. *Kendall and Logan suprised when Babylace said "kiss me". They maybe thinking Babylace was homosexual. Big Time Bloopers *Kendall almost said s***. Season 4 Big Time Scandal *In the start of the episode it was like the boys were nude. Big Time Lies *In Dr. Hollywood's first scene, he's blowing up balloon animals/swords, although the camera angles suggest he is doing something else. It is not helped by him saying "Come on, come on!" Big Time Cameo *After the evil stepmother left, Kendall says to Carlos "I'm gonna kick your-" and then is cut off by the bell, showing that he would have probably said a**. Big Time Tests *James said that he and Kendall were "dating", when actually they were just best friends. Remember that they are both boys. Innuendos In The Songs City Is Ours *"Feel the rush/Now hit the lights/We gonna get it all started." Nothing Even Matters *"It's like one for the haters, and two for all of those-" Music Sounds Better With You *"I couldn't help myself / Let this heart go through hell..." Time of Our Life *Some of the lyrics are: I'm lookin at you, yeah you're lookin at me '''something' about you's got me goin crazy so what should I do, what can I say she's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room. Epic *This one is for the ladies.They looking so amazing/Let's get crazy **Put your problems aside you've got the right. To lose your mind. Get your hands in the sky. And move your body close to mine Show Me *Some of the lyrics are: **You pull me in **I touch your skin **'You're tremblin'' No Idea *Some of the lyrics are: **And I just wanna breathe until **I take you in **Cause I want you to breathe until **You take me in Windows Down *The girls are in bikinis for most of the music video. *The girls also wear very short shorts. *Some of the lyrics are: I can feel it in the air that it’s on tonight. I don't really care if it's wrong or right. Love Me Again *Some of the lyrics are: **I wanna touch you like I did before So baby take my hand Take my hand I'ma make ya Love Me Again **'Show me love, hit me up,' you're so beautiful Don't Stop *Some of the lyrics are: **Gettin' down, gettin' naughty **We're going down down down down down down down Innuendos In The Music Videos Windows Down *There's a tip jar that says "Good tippers make better lovers." **Carlos also puts $100 in with him and Kendal lgives each-other a thumbs up. Gallery Normal 057.jpg 217.jpg Normal 226a.jpg 0337g.jpg btr censored.png Category:Browse Category:Quotes